The need to effectively see a target and aim a weapon in the direction of the target is well-recognized. Auxiliary devices to facilitate illuminating a target or aiming a weapon are known. Examples of known auxiliary devices include scopes, visible and infrared illuminators, laser pointers, combined illuminator/laser pointer devices, night vision devices and/or infrared imagers. Auxiliary devices may be mounted onto a rail(s) of a firearm to provide increased flexibility or broader functionality. The rail(s) may be generally parallel with a weapon barrel and may be positioned above, below, or to the side of the barrel to provide one or more locations for the mounting of accessory devices. Auxiliary devices are often mounted to weapons having a rail with a certain profile, for example a rail profile consistent with the MIL-STD-1913.
Some auxiliary devices may be paired with another auxiliary device, wherein the combination provides an enhanced use. For example, a night vision scope may be paired with and used in conjunction with an optical scope. In another example, an optical scope may be paired with a secondary power multiplier or extender. When a user pairs auxiliary devices, they may have one device mounted at a rear portion of the firearm and the additional device mounted at a forward portion of the firearm. FIG. 1 is an isometric view of a firearm, shown as a machinegun. According to one embodiment, the firearm 100 may be an M240 machine gun having a mounting rail 120, e.g. a RIS system, having a MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny profile. In the illustrated embodiment, a daytime scope 118 may be mounted to a rear portion of the mounting rail 120. In certain conditions, the daytime scope 118 may be unusable due to weather conditions, such as lack of sunlight. If a user decides to exchange the daytime scope 118 with a night vision capable scope, for example, each scope may need to be individually adjusted when remounted to the firearm 100. Changing devices may be difficult and time consuming. Each time an auxiliary device is exchanged, the firearm 100 may require sight adjustment, which may become cumbersome and waste valuable time, especially in military or force protection situations. A user may wish to mount an additional scope, e.g. a night vision scope 222 (shown in FIG. 2) to an extended rail section of the mounting rail 120 in front of the daytime scope 118, i.e. a position closer to the barrel 102, in order to add nighttime operation and capability to the daytime scope 118 without the need to replace the daytime scope 118. It is to be understood that systems consistent with the present disclosure may be used in connection with a variety of auxiliary device configurations, and is not limited to the combination of night vision and daytime auxiliary devices.
The firearm 100 may include a barrel 102, a buttstock 104, a folding bipod stand 106 configured to support the firearm 100, a receiver assembly 108, a trigger housing assembly 110, a feed tray 112 and a feed tray cover 114 in a closed position. The barrel 102 defines the forward portion of the firearm 100 and the buttstock 104 defines the rearward portion of the firearm 100. The longitudinal axis A of the firearm 100 may extend generally parallel with the barrel 102. The receiver assembly 108 may serve as a support for all major components and may house the action of the firearm 100, and through a series of cam ways, may control functioning of the firearm 100. The feed tray 112 may serve as a guide for positioning a linked ammunition belt to assist in chambering of the ammunition. The feed tray cover 114 may serve as an upper portion of the feed tray 112 and may be configured to feed linked ammunition belts and hold ammunition cartridges in position for stripping, feeding, and/or chambering. The mounting rail 120 may be formed as an integral part of the feed tray cover 114 and may be generally parallel with the longitudinal axis A of the firearm 100 and the barrel 102. The firearm 100 may further include a carrying handle 116 attached to the barrel 102, wherein the carrying handle may be configured to assist in handling and/or changing the barrel 102.
FIG. 2 is a side view of a portion of the firearm of FIG. 1 with the feed tray cover 114 rotated to an open position. Mounted to the mounting rail 120 maybe the daytime scope 118. For purposes of illustration, an auxiliary device, for example a night vision scope 222 is positioned in front of the daytime scope 118. The feed tray cover 114 may be rotatably coupled to a portion of the receiver assembly 108 and may be configured to move between an open and closed position as indicated by the double arrow 226. When the firearm 100 is equipped with an additional auxiliary device, such as the night vision scope 222, the feed tray cover 114 may not be able to fully rotate to an open position due to the scope striking a portion of the weapon. In the illustrated embodiment, rotation of the feed tray cover 114 to the open position may be prevented due to the night vision scope 222 making physical impact (indicated by the arrow 228) with a portion of the receiver assembly 108. In this instance, the user may be required to remove the night vision scope 222 in order for the feed tray cover 114 to fully rotate to the open position, resulting in wasting valuable time during combat situations.
FIG. 3 is a front view of the firearm of FIG. 1 having the night vision scope 222 attached to the mounting rail 120 with the handle 116 and barrel 102 alternating between a first position and a second position during a barrel removal. In the illustrated embodiment, the quick-detachable barrel 102 may be configured to be removed rapidly via a barrel release button (not shown) and rotation of the carrying handle 116. When the carrying handle 116 is in a first position, shown in FIG. 1, the barrel 102 is securely fixed to the receiver assembly 108 of the firearm 100. The carrying handle 116 is configured to move from the first position, generally parallel a side surface of the receiver assembly 108 of the firearm 108, to a second position, generally parallel to a top surface of the receiver assembly 108. When the carrying handle 116 is in the second position, the barrel 102 may be removed from the firearm 102. In the illustrated embodiment, the carrying handle 116 may be configured to move from first and second positions as indicated by the double arrow 330 and barrel 102 may be configured to move from first and second positions as indicated by the double arrow 332.
When the firearm 100 is equipped with an additional auxiliary device, such as the night vision scope 222, the carrying handle 116 may not be able to fully rotate to the second position thus preventing removal of the barrel 102. Rotation of the carrying handle 116 to the second position may be prevented due to the night vision scope 222 making physical impact (indicated by the arrow 334) with a portion of the carrying handle 116. In this instance, the user would be required to remove the night vision scope 222 in order for the carrying handle 116 to fully rotate to the second position to remove the barrel 102.
In addition to the problems described above, users may have difficulty with the current method of opening the feed tray cover of a M240 machinegun. Opening of the feed tray cover may be particularly difficult when an auxiliary device and/or sight is coupled near the rear position of the firearm, which may require a user to use both hands. For example, in the illustrated embodiment of FIG. 2, feed tray cover 114 may include locking latches 224 located on either side of the feed tray cover 114. The locking latches 224 are configured to secure the feed tray cover 114 to the feed tray 112 when the feed tray cover 114 is in a closed position. When a user needs to open the feed tray cover 114, the user applies an inward force to both the locking latches 224 in order to release the feed tray cover 114 from the feed tray 112. A user may then lift the feed tray cover 114 into an open position. Due to the position of the locking latches 224 on either side of the feed tray cover 114, it may be difficult for a user to apply the necessary inward force to both latches 224 with one hand, particularly when a scope or other auxiliary device is coupled near the rear position of the firearm. Instead, a user may need to use both hands to apply proper force, which may be cumbersome and time-consuming.